


Long Story Short

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Evermore - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Taylor Swift - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette x taylor swift songs, gabriel SUCKS, heartbroken adrienette, marinette proposes, pain and lots of it, rejected proposal, theres fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: Champagne Problems by Taylor Swift but make it adrienette.Adrien leaves Marinette after she proposes to him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Champagne Problems

**Author's Note:**

> before you read please note the trigger warnings first :  
> > one memory of gabriel agreste in this fic that is quite upsetting, there’s no physical violence apart from a grab to adriens collar but there is a fight so if that might trigger you i suggest not reading!  
> > this fic is told entirely from the perspective of adrien aside from one paragraph from marinette in the beginning... This is all Adrien's thoughts and overthinking illustrated. Adrien blames himself a lot and it’s disheartening to see and is irrational but it’s to show how unfair his thought process is. 
> 
> !! This fic is based around the lyrics of Champagne Problems by Taylor Swift. In the song it’s the girl who denies the proposal but I wanted to explore the storyline differently here !!
> 
> this is chapter one of my “taylor swift x adrienette” series, there will be around eight chapters in total, following the storyline that starts here! 
> 
> also, i’ve had a few people mention this so i’m just going to say it : i write for fun, always have, i’m not too concerned about making my paragraph spacing perfect and i also do not typically have proper capitalization, if that bothers you then don’t read my fics because this is how i write them :)
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and i hope it doesn’t hurt you too much ;)

“You booked the night train for a reason  
So you could sit there in this hurt  
Bustling crowds of silent sleepers  
You're not sure which is worse”

Adrien remembered Marinette's face when she turned to flee the scene, it was dark out and her coat trailed behind her as he legs carried her out mindlessly. He just stood there, watching as she made her way to the train station, to get away from all this, everything was aching for him to get to her and hold her and just explain but what was there to explain? He said no. and the worst part? He didn't want to; he had to. 

—«·»—

Marinette settled into some carriage on a midnight train, the moonlit sky was taunting her misery. she sat in silence, letting the hot tears stream her face as she ventured further from the life she thought she was about to step into.  
Glancing at the sleeping passengers and crowds of people passing by in and out of the carts. Most were happy, and why wouldn't they be, it was a Saturday night. A beautiful moonlit and welcoming Saturday night. It was then Marinette wondered if she’d ever love saturday again. 

“Because I dropped your hand while dancing  
Left you out there standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
Champagne problems”

adrien sighed, sitting on a curb just outside a huge park, marinette had taken adrien here on their first date, it was a place that was theirs and only theirs. they danced just an hour ago; lost in each other waltzing to music that wasn’t there. silence could be deafening if you let it in. 

it was then marinette looked at adrien, there was warning in her eyes and lots of fear, but there was love there. so much love, adrien returned her efforts with a smile before his mouth parted in shock, watching as marinette dropped to one knee.

in her gloved hands held a red velvet box, it popped open to reveal a banded ring, green diamonds around the edge. she smiled up at him hopefully and his heart stopped. 

“adrien agreste, will you marry me?” she said, eyes crinkling under her bright smile as she awaited a presumed response that Adrien knew he couldn’t give her. 

he grasped her forearms and pulled her up and gave her a look that he hoped could explain away his actions despite knowing the truth; she’d never be able to understand the situation ,not unless he told her but they both knew he couldn’t do that. so he left ,he didn’t look back no matter how big the ache in his heart grew he refused to look back at the only girl he truly loved, the one good thing in this world. everything bright in his life was brought to by marinette and now she was standing no doubt drowning in a sea of heartbreak and shock in a park they called theirs years ago.

“Champagne Problems” the headlines read, he should’ve anticipated it as he was watched like a hawk. Everyone with half a brain knew that. word of the breakup got out somehow and the media loved to blame it on a myriad of things, most articles blaming marinette however. Adrien dragged himself to one interview to make a statement enough to satisfy the press so that Marinette could stop being harassed. 

“it was my doing, please stop harassing marinette” simple and short and all he could handle without breaking down on camera. 

“Your mom's ring in your pocket  
My picture in your wallet  
Your heart was glass, I dropped it  
Champagne problems”

marinette always talked about a ring her mother had given her, it was so special to her and she made that a known fact. 

she mentioned wanting to wear it on her wedding day, something about tradition and her parents’ love and how much she treasured her family. family, that word stung adrien ;the image of his father grabbing his collar and shaking him senseless the night he introduced him to marinette replayed in his mind. 

it was meant to be a simple dinner, marinette and adrien had been together for so long, and they decided to get to the whole “meeting mr agreste” thing. he had been callus and rude the entire evening ; quizzing marinette on her plans for the future and how she could keep a house. It was like watching a scene from a 50s movie or something, like he was sizing her up as some woman to keep his son satisfied. 

adrien sat through about an hour of it before he stood up from his seat eyeing marinette cautiously as he did so. “father stop” he said, his tone was stern and unmovable. gabriel agreste stood to, facing his son from the opposite end of the table. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng kindly leave my household immediately” Gabriel articulated not wavering his disapproving gaze from adrien. adrien looked down to meet marinettes eyes, tears forming in the corners of them. adrien moved towards her and pulled back her seat, helping her up with a hand. 

he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear “i’m sorry, we can talk later” . “i’ll be at home okay” she said, just above a whisper before running out the door. 

adrien slammed a hand down on the table making a loud thud. “how dare you talk to her like that” he scowled, a low hum in his voice nearing a growl. “you don’t know what you’re doing adrien” his dad scoffed nearing adrien now. 

he stopped before him, calmly standing with no movement, it was then he raised his hand and clasped it around adriens shirt collar, raising him onto his tip toes as his eyes burned into him. 

“you can’t see her anymore adrien you understand me” his father breathed right in his face. adrien scoffed looking off to the side. “she is the best person i know-“ he started before the grip that he was very aware of got tighter around his collar. “adrien, if you are going to throw your life away over some girl at least make it a woman who is worth your damn time” 

that was the last straw , adrien kicked and hit his fathers knee causing him to stumble back enough for adrien to break free of his grasp. 

adrien stood slouched over a few feet from his father who’s face was nothing short of shocked. 

“adrien agreste-“ his father started. 

“no, that’s it father; i don’t need this. i’m an adult. I'm on my way to making something of myself. I have a wonderful girlfriend who I love with every single fiber of my being and I left here. I left this house years ago. i came back to introduce you to her ,something in me selling the notion that the few years i was off studying would have you come to your senses. i want nothing to do with you, we’re done you hear me? done.” adrien spat. 

his father shot him a disapproving look, he only got a glimpse of it though, as he had stormed out with his coat in a split second. 

he went and spent the night in Marinette’s apartment, crying in her arms the whole night, losing count of the hours spent with hot tears streaming and forehead kisses. 

he shook his head, for that memory ever bitter made him realize he wasn’t ready. he’d never be. 

marinette didn’t deserve anything adrien put her through and he regretted every second of pain he caused her, she reassured him constantly but the fact wouldnt leave his mind that he let her get hurt. 

marinette was a hopeless romantic, not as much as adrien was but nearing it. she was sensitive and he knew that. he made sure she was always safe around him and that she was always comfortable and she appreciated it. but any precautions he took were shattered the night he walked away. he should’ve fought, should’ve waited for her. he shouldn’t turned his weak frame right back around and talked to her. but he ran. just like he always did. 

“You told your family for a reason  
You couldn't keep it in  
Your sister splashed out on the bottle  
Now no one's celebrating”

he passed the bakery a month after the break up, pausing by front of the window, the warmth almost seeping through the frosted windows. He smiled; but not for long as Sabine met his eyes and scowled. Everyone in the shop looked away. refusing to give him the time of day. 

he should’ve expected that. there was no doubt that the morning of Marinette’s plans to get engaged her parents were informed. i’m sure they weren’t anticipating the Marinette that came home to them that night. alone. 

the thought made his heartache knowing what he had done. thinking about the celebration that was probably planned. 

adrien knew his friends all too well, alya definitely splurged on a bottle of champagne, that no doubt went unopened. he hadn’t spoken to nino and alya since, and they made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him once word got out. 

he tried to convince himself that the reason they did that was because of the way he left marinette and not why. because that’s what mattered. he left marinette standing in the cold with a ring in her hand and no explanation. he could’ve explained and they could’ve tried. 

but adrien was done risking marinettes happiness for his own selfish reasons, he needed marinette and he knew that. but marinette would be just fine without him and he thought that was the only way to look at it. 

adrien figured the pain he caused her now wouldn’t be as bad as what he would inevitably put her through in marriage. 

he was broken, he wouldn’t make a good husband. Adrien wondered if there was anyone out there good enough for marinette. he was nowhere near good enough for her, and no one ever would be. 

“Dom Pérignon, you brought it  
No crowd of friends applauded  
Your hometown skeptics called it  
Champagne problems”

there was no celebration, no applause; no welcome hugs as the newly engaged couple introduced themselves to the world. their friends were left with the heartbroken girl and a lost friendship in him. 

it was for the best, they had marinette to help through her pain and adrien had caused her that pain. rumors flew around Paris, headlines about his personal life plastered in his face, he forgot how hard it was to deal with the press without marinette by his side. 

he forgot how hard everything was without marinette by his side. adrien thought that cutting ties with his father would help but if anything it just gave gossip magazines more to chat about. 

he was used to it, but he was used to it with marinette, with her hugs and her kisses and her words of encouragement. with her hand in his, with her reassurance and willingness to fend off reporters. her flare that adrien would never not be mesmerized by. he didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as he loved marinette. it was overwhelming sometimes but he lived for every second of it. 

reporters could make their assumptions but in the end he and marinette were happy together and that was all that mattered, but now discussions of what happened to them were everywhere. 

They had been the ‘it’ couple since they were sixteen when Adrien finally worked up the courage to ask her to a school dance. He still remembers exactly what she wore that day. 

“You had a speech, you're speechless  
Love slipped beyond your reaches  
And I couldn't give a reason  
Champagne problems”

despite marinettes simple “will you marry me” question she had spoken such words of adoration beforehand he was shocked he didn’t see the ring coming. she had prepared a whole speech. speaking words of nothing short of a future she wanted to build with him by her side. she was so blissfully unaware that adrien had been trying to escape the inevitable for way too long. 

it wasn’t marinette's fault, adrien just realized that he wasn’t enough for her, despite her counteractions to that argument. 

but he couldn’t build a future when he had no strength to build. 

Adrien watched Marinette try and save it, it broke him apart night by night to feel her touch tighten in their hugs, afraid he was going to slip away from her any minute. 

she was so scared of losing him, and he let her feel like that until he actually did leave. she had been anticipating it for months. and he knew because she showed it subconsciously. she told him how much she treasured him everyday. 

Truth be told, Adrien was terrified of his love for Marinette, so he started to hide it. for his love for her would’ve convinced him to stay with her, to ruin her life with his own. 

Marinette asked constantly ; what was wrong, why he was distant and he never once answered truthfully for it would mean having to admit it. that he couldn’t marry her, couldn’t have anything with her. 

so he left, he left her standing with no reason as to why that ring was a one way ticket to Adrien falling victim to her love and sacrificing them both for it. 

“Your Midas touch on the Chevy door  
November flush and your flannel cure  
"This dorm was once a madhouse"  
I made a joke, "Well, it's made for me" “

Adrien had lost count of how many flannels he had never seen after loaning them to Marinette. 

Marinette was extremely sensitive to the cold weather and despite the amount of sweaters he would buy her she always seemed to shiver under the november frost, her nose turning pink. it was just adorable. 

he would always give her his flannel, layering it over whatever she was wearing. 

“why is that no matter what you’re wearing you always seem to freeze without one of my flannels?” he would ask, Marinette would giggle the same way everytime he’d ask. 

“nothing has the same warmth of your flannels adrien” she’d smirk and then bury her head in his shoulder while he hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead as if to shield it from the falling snow that they’d dance through moments later. 

they’d waltz until they were too tired to go on and would retire to adriens dorm. 

“remember the day we first came here?” marinette asked one night. 

“i do, the former owner said this dorm used to be a madhouse” adrien replied setting a cup of hot chocolate in marinettes small hands as he joined her on the couch. 

“it’s made for me now” marinette smiled and adrien leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. “i love you” he whispered resting against her forehead now. 

“i love you too” she breathed back. 

but he ran, he had all that but he still couldn’t stay. 

“How evergreen, our group of friends  
Don't think we'll say that word again  
And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls  
That we once walked through”

Adrien truly believed the friendship he had with alya, nino and marinette would last a lifetime. it was always so easy with them. constant teasing and support and love, so much that he couldn’t even explain it. 

now ,the thought of even seeing them again the way he used to was nothing but a fantasy, a very distant dream. 

adrien had passed a small bar a few months ago, it was nearing a year since he and marinette had parted and he saw three young adults sitting and laughing. 

he breathed on the frosted glass rubbing it to view its interior. the christmas tree lights glistening in the background as his eyes fell on a familiar face. 

alya, nino and marinette hanging out in the lead up to christmas. they looked as if they were content. no missing pieces at all. Adrien doubted his impact on any of them. but that was a selfish thought. god forbid they move on from someone who left their best friend standing in the frost. 

they made memories with him, and they’d make them without him. he left and they dealt with his absence. that’s the way it worked. 

“One for the money, two for the show  
I never was ready, so I watch you go  
Sometimes you just don't know the answer  
'Til someone's on their knees and asks you”

Marinette had brought up marriage multiple times, and Adrien was always quick to change the subject if possible. He had convinced himself that being married to marinette would only hurt her. 

He wanted nothing more than to be hers forever but he was broken, and he knew he was. He would be damned if he ever broke her too. 

he was never ready for that, and he never would be and despite that he still kept her close. He held onto what he had until he had to let go. He watched Marinette leave. 

Some days he wondered if all his doubts were irrational and a marriage with marinette would work. He never really had an answer until she asked. it was then he knew, looking down at the love of his life. the woman who had seen him through everything; that he wasn’t ready. 

he wasn’t ready to drag her down into his darkness, she was too bright for that. He wasn’t ready to watch himself fall deeper into the hole of delusion that everything was going to be okay. He wasn’t ready to let himself be happy with her. 

“ "She would've made such a lovely bride  
What a shame she's fucked in her head, " they said  
But you'll find the real thing instead  
She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred”

Adrien always thought Marinette would be a beautiful bride, all dressed in an off white self designed gown. her hair tied in a bun. and a ring wrapped around her finger. his mother’s ring. 

he always intended on giving it to her, before the doubts crawled into his mind and stayed there. 

“she’s fucked in the head” he had seen sprawled on a magazine article, he phoned the company that night paying them to eradicate that article immediately.

couldn’t they see? couldn’t they see that he was the one who was fucked and that marinette was just left without warning? Adrien blamed himself for all that happened to marinette after their breakup but he could never bring himself to apologize; contacting her was opening a gate that he worked so hard to close. 

he always knew marinette would find someone else, he had hoped she would. and everytime he heard something about her and luka on social media or otherwise he tried his best to be happy she found someone to mend the heart he carelessly shattered. He still had an ache in him, jealousy and self loathing. watching as she was happy with someone else as she once was with him. 

Sometimes he chalked it up to his bewildered imagination but others it was hard to miss her longing gazes into the distance in some pictures that surfaced online. 

he hoped desperately that she was happy, but he wondered if his inability to be happy without her went both ways. 

“And hold your hand while dancing  
Never leave you standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
With champagne problems  
Your mom's ring in your pocket  
Her picture in your wallet  
You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems  
You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems”

and in a perfect world where adrien didn’t fear committing to something he was terrified of ruining and he actually said yes to marinette's proposal; they were happy. 

and they danced without losing contact, and he gave her his mother’s ring and he lived a long loving life with her. 

but perfect worlds don’t exist. 

not anymore they don’t.


	2. ‘Tis the Damn Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tis the Damn Season but make it adrienette! in which a bittersweet reunion leads to new holiday traditions ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two of my ‘adrienette x taylor swift’ series! i am super excited to share this chapter it moves the story along, there’s a lot of just filler scenes because i feel like i owe you all some happiness. there’s no real warnings for this chapter, adrien battles with himself a lil’ but nothing too major :)
> 
> !! this work is based around the lyrics of the song “ ‘tis the damn season by Taylor Swift” !!

If I wanted to know who you were hanging with  
While I was gone I would have asked you

“Mari?” Adrien felt his voice echo in his own head, looking at the back of a woman with black hair so deep it was almost blue, the sun shine peering in from the frosted window of the boutique.

He had stopped in to buy a gift for his aunt, he was staying at her house for the holidays, since he hadn’t spoken to his father since the night he introduced him to the very woman he thought to be standing before him. 

However his mind had been playing tricks on him, as it wasn’t Marinette. It was however an old friend, whom he hadn’t seen in years now. 

“Kagami!” He exclaimed brightly pulling her into a tight hug, she smiled and returned it warmly. 

“Adrien, what brings you back to Paris? Haven't you been in L.A the past two years?” She asked obviously keeping tabs on his ever growing success in the U.S. 

“Ah yes, well I hadn’t been back in a while and wanted to spend the holidays somewhere familiar” he explained and she smiled. 

“Look I’ve got to run. I'm meeting a friend for coffee, we should catch up soon though. Text me when you’re free” she said ,flushing at the mention of this ‘friend’. It amused Adrien. She pulled him in for a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the boutique. 

He took a deep breath before wandering over to the other corner of the decadent room. It was a really beautiful place he had to admit. Decorated elegantly for the holiday season. There were a lot of clothing items as well as some accessories. All handmade with care he observed. 

He scanned the room before seeing a small purse, it was pink and spotted with a small grey flower in the corner, his mind immediately flashing to Marinette and the outfit she wore the day they met. He placed it back down on the round table with a small sigh. His heart ached with every mention or reminder of her. And those were hard to avoid back in his hometown. 

He eventually settled on a small bag he figured his aunt would appreciate and made his way up to the counter. 

He set the bag down before looking up. There was no one at the counter. He peered to the left looking through a slightly open curtain where the staff must be. 

He spotted a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.   
“I’ll deal with him” Adrien heard him whisper to whoever was with them behind that curtain. 

And like he had expected Luka emerged from behind the curtain. He was never really close with Luka, they were always friendly towards each other; knowing of each other from Marinette. So it shocked Adrien to see him approach the counter to serve him with the utmost distaste. 

He picked up the bag aggressively before realizing what he was handling and retrained his anger. Wrapping it up carefully and setting it aside. He rang Adrien up quickly and he handed him the money he owed. 

Luka paused with the money in hand, he looked up to meet his eyes and Adrien was struck by the determination in them. 

Luka sighed before opening his mouth to speak. He hesitated and Adrien tensed.

“Look, I get moving on and shit, but reuniting with your new love in your ex’s boutique is some other kind of fucked up” Luka practically spat in Adrien’s face before shoving the cash into the register and disappearing behind the curtain again. 

Adrien stood, unable to move from his stance. “What just happened?” He asked himself as he subconsciously picked up the wrapped gift and left the quaint little boutique. 

It's the kind of cold, fogs up windshield glass  
But I felt it when I passed you

Despite the low temperatures ,there was an extra chill to Marinette this morning. Passing by a small cafe on her way to work, spotting a familiar face in the window.

Marinette couldn't describe the feeling, it was a sinking all consuming one that took over her presence as her eyes lingered on his frame.

His hair was still as blonde but he had matured in the almost two years since she'd seen him last. 

There's an ache in you put there by the ache in me

Adrien had spent days avoiding the streets of Paris, terrified to run into the same girl that occupied his thoughts daily. Not a day since he was fourteen had been spent without a thought of her. Her little pigtails and bluebell eyes that sparkled under the sunlight. 

He slammed his face into a pillow and groaned. “I just want to see her” he mumbled into his sheets, trying to gather himself. 

He sighed again, sitting up in the guest room of his aunt’s house. 

That's when he stood, not sure of why he had the sudden urge to leave the safety of the room. 

Stepping out of the room soundly as he descended the staircase, the bustling noise of pre-christmas excitement echoed the hallway as his foot touched down on the hardwood floor. His cousins storming in his direction, tackling him until he lost his balance and wobbled against the banister. 

“Where are you going addy?” Rebecca smiled up at her older relative, eyes hopeful and cheerful. Adrien's lips curling into a small frown, what he would do to be a little happy kid again. 

“Are you going out adrien?” his aunt asked, dusting some flour off of her apron. She had been baking with the kids in the kitchen.

Adrien sighed, walking towards his aunt. With Rebecca clung to his shin.

He smiled at her. “Look, I'm going to step out a bit, you need anything?” 

She looked like she was looking for something that he could help her with, a searching look in her eye. “We are all good here, oh but i ordered a cake for 7pm from a bakery downtown and if you’re still out by then it would be super helpful if you could pick it up for me” 

She scurried off to grab a sheet of paper, jotting down the address and handing it to Adrien. 

He took the paper gracefully, not caring enough to check the address. Unwilling to dwell on the unfortunate possibilities that arose with such a request.

“There’s plenty of bakeries in Paris” he told himself repeatedly as he waved the family goodbye, stepping out into the cold breath restricting air. 

He wandered around for what felt like forever, trying to distract yourself from thoughts all consuming was a tough task. Adrien was used to this kind of feeling, regret, guilt and just heartbreak. 

But the idea that the first time he’s laid an eye on Marinette in two years had been negative, and the notion that she was probably mad at him sent a sinking feeling to his stomach.

Passing a small cafe his eyes wandered to a clock.

6:57pm

“Shit” he cursed, digging in his pockets for the address of the bakery. 

Silently praying that it was a small walk away, he wasn’t particularly willing to sprint around Paris right now.

He felt himself gasp, his grip tightening around the paper, that was slowly crumpling in his hands.

He had no words to explain how incredibly unlucky he felt right now.

His eyes widening as he double checked the ink on the lined page. Marinette's family bakery. 

“Of course” he scoffed, tossing the note in a nearby bin.

“She probably won’t be there” he told himself as he set foot towards the familiar establishment.

She had a life, chances that she’d be working with her parents in the run up to Christmas instead of decorating her probably lovely apartment with her probably equally as lovely boyfriend was unlikely. 

Adrien didn’t exactly trust the probability of unlikely but he had no choice.

Taking a shaky breath he opened the door, the bell chiming to announce his arrival was all too telling as Sabine lifted her eyes from the book she had been reading to meet his own with a steely gaze.

He stood there, frozen with his back pressed against the glass, imobile. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“May I help you?” She almost spat in a fake sweet tone, her teeth gritted as she awaited a response.

Adrien felt his heart snap, his feet finally waking up carrying him shamefully to the counter. His head was low with embarrassment and heartache.

“My aunt she uh, ordered a cake for Christmas Eve. I was sent to collect it” he stammered out breathlessly.

Sabine turned, without gracing him with any form of a reaction. Quickly she grabbed a cake box that was set on the desk behind her.

His heartbeat quickened as he reminisced about the times Marinette and him would sit there swinging their legs watching the hustle and bustle of the bakery. They would sit with their hands intertwined, sometimes in pyjamas if it had been late at night or they were taking a break from a movie marathon.

Sabine coughed waking Adrien from his daze. He looked back at her apologetically as he took the wrapped box from her hands.

“How much do I owe you?” He asked, his tone about as steady as a crashing wave but it was all he could muster.

She pressed some buttons before announcing the price in the most monotone voice Adrien had heard since he last spoke with his father. “€14:50”

Adrien placed a €5 and a €10 note on the counter. 

He hesitated before turning on his heel. His hand hovered over the doorknob. Something wasn’t right.

He turned, looking back at Sabine who hadn’t moved.

“I’m sorry” he breathed, his eyes stinging threatening tears as he stood before a woman who treated him like a son for years. Who was now looking at him like he was a stranger.

He felt his shoulders relax a little at her small smile, such a flash of brightness that he’d have missed it if he wasn’t looking for it.

“I don’t know why you’re telling me this,” she said blankly.

She was right, he had no reason to tell Marinette's mother he was sorry. She wasn’t the one who was left in a park with a ring in her hand.

He shivered at the memory and shook his head lightly.

“I know I shouldn’t be asking but, is she here?” He immediately regretted asking. He didn’t even know what he would say if she was, if she’d listen that is.

Sabine didn’t answer, instead she turned and left the room. Adrien took that as a no, leaning into the door again, one foot out the door, the smell of warm vanilla fading slowly.

“Adrien” a small sound travelled through the small bakery.

Adrien whipped around abruptly to see Marinette, standing in the middle of the floor. She wore an apron over her outfit. Obviously helping around the bakery earlier on.

Adrien’s mouth parted in shock, partially from the fact that she had only gotten more beautiful in the years passed and partly because he had not planned on this happening.

He raised his hands in dismissal as he rambled “I uh, I don't mean to intrude I’m just picking something up for my aunt”.

Marinette's expression did not sway, she stood with an emotionless gaze. Expectant even.

He contemplated just walking out, leaving it all there in his past. He stopped himself in his thoughts. He had been wishing for this for years now. He had a chance to talk to her. So he took it.

“If you wouldn’t mind…” he started, watching her carefully to sense any trace of rejection in her face. 

Her eyes begged him to continue and so he obeyed. 

“Could we go somewhere?” He asked, not receiving a response. Just a small nod as she pushed past him out the door. 

They walked in silence for a while, before it became unbearable.

“I’m not with Kagami” 

Marinette raised her head quickly, fixing him with a look of utmost disbelief and it took everything in him not to grin wildly.

“The other day was the first time I’d seen her in a long time. I just ran into her. I had no idea you worked there, it wasn’t something I planned” he said, eyes firmly focused on the concrete below his feet. 

His hands twitched in his pockets, pulling him to intertwine their fingers, holding their hands together on walks like they used to.

He could sense that Marinette was uncomfortable, he knew he was the result of that. His urge to wrap her up in her arms couldn’t be a far fetched thing to assume Marinette was feeling as much as he was.

He put that ache in her and he’d never forgive himself for that.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions,” Marinette murmured just above a whisper.

“No it’s my fault” he was quick to assure this wasn’t at all the fault of hers.

Her mouth opened and closed before she finally uttered what she wanted to say. “I’m sorry Luka got so angry, he’s just protective” 

“I don’t blame him either, when I was your boyfriend I was the same” 

His mind blanked. Had he really just said that? “When i was your boyfriend” congratulations Adrien you are the world's worst conservationist. They should give you an award. He mentally cursed himself.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Marinette paused, her feet planting.

Then she looked up, and really looked at Adrien who had also stopped to see why she wasn’t walking.

She could see him fully, for the first time in two years. He was still heartbroken. Maybe even more than she was.

His eyes were desperate, longing for her to listen. It was a long conversation but it had to be had. Marinette couldn’t believe she wanted to listen. But she did.

“Marinette” he started ,startled that Marinette had moved closer to him.

“This conversation is going to be painful and long and honestly I don’t want to spend my Christmas break wallowing over it”

Adrien’s mouth parted in shock. He wanted to talk, tell her how much he regretted what he did to her. How much he loved her and how much he still did. She didn’t want to hear it?

But if it's all the same to you  
It's the same to me

“We can, I want us to but…” her voice trailed and she looked off to the distance.

She looked back at him, a tear pooling in the corner of her eye. “I’m just so tired of missing you” 

With minimal hesitation Adrien stepped forward, closing the distance between them. His arms around Marinette tightly. He choked back a sob that was threatening. He could hear Marinette sniff in the crook of his neck as her hands gripped at his coat. 

They stood there, in a tight embrace for what felt like hours. 

Marinette was the first to pull away, looking at Adrien with red eyes, her makeup smudged from the tears.

Adrien cupped her face in his hands and traced his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a falling tear. She leaned into his touch, head tilting into his hand.

She looked at him like she was tired, tired of not seeing him, tired of not talking. He knew better than to pry. He had to talk to her, but did it have to be right now?

As if Marinette could read his mind she shot him another look.

She bit her lower lip ,eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. 

“Mari- hmph” he was interrupted by Marinette's soft lips crashing harshly against his own. 

He leaned into the kiss, feeling all his best memories flooding back to him. Years spent with Marinette becoming clear again, the fog of missing her clearing. He pulled her in by the waist. Refusing to let her slip away from him. His mind was reeling at the familiar feeling of her lips on his, the stark reminder of time gone past; only to be pushed into the wave of happiness that was all consuming. How he missed this.

Marinette pulled apart, resting her head against his. 

She sighed loudly “I missed this” 

Adrien exhaled. “Me too” 

So we could call it even  
You could call me babe for the weekend  
'Tis the damn season, write this down  
I'm stayin' at my parents' house  
And the road not taken looks real good now

“I don’t wanna go back to my childhood room right now” Marinette sulked, slumping against a stone wall. 

Adrien joined her ,standing a comfortable distance beside her. 

“Staying at your parents?” He asked curious

“Yup, still do that you know” she teased, knowing full well Adrien had seen her stay with them every Christmas until two years ago.

“Right” he chuckled slightly.

His mind was darting around, trying to think of where to go from here. Marinette definitely considered this some kind of fling, meaning nothing. It sure as hell didn’t mean that to him but he wouldn’t tell her, he’d never tell her that. Not until she’d forgiven him. 

He wouldn’t take this as apology accepted because   
he hadn’t issued an apology   
She kissed him in the street for twenty minutes, which meant nothing.

“I’m staying at my aunt’s” he suddenly blurted out. 

She didn’t need to know that. Part of him considered the fact that Marinette may wonder where he spent the holidays now that it wasn’t with her. Another part of him was telling her that in case she wanted to pay a visit.

Marinette didn’t respond, she hummed in a knowledgement of the information but that was all she said. 

“We could uh, say hi. Rebecca misses you” he added for good measure.

Adrien watched Marinette’s expression soften, her eyes widen and a small hand raise to her chest, clutching at the fabric that covered her heart.

“I miss her too and James, he must be so big now” 

“He is, you sure you don’t wanna see for yourself?” 

Adrien once again knew he was pushing his luck. But what’s the worst that can happen? No harm in asking. 

There was silence for a minute, Marinette had a look of concentration on her face. Deciding whether or not she should go with him. Then she spoke, making her way back in the direction they came. “Sure, just let me grab something” 

Adrien waited outside the bakery for her, he used to sit with her parents while he waited but that was then, and this was now.

“Ready?” 

Adrien jumped at her voice before opening his hand in a gesture of the cobblestone street. 

They walked in silence, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Then again two exes who just made out in an alley after they saw each other for the first time in two years weren’t about to fall into comfortable silences.

Adrien skipped in front of Marinette to open the door, she stepped in and made it all of thirty seconds in the door before being tackled to the ground by Rebecca and James.

“Hi, hi yes I missed you too,” she said hugging them back.

“Are you back now?” Rebecca asked standing away now.

“For the weekend” she smiled. Rebecca's smile faded but she didn’t say anything else.

“Marinetta!” Adrien’s aunt called from the kitchen. 

“It’s been too long ” she said, wrapping her arms around her.

“It’s such a pity you two never worked out” 

Marinette was sent into a fit of coughs and Adrien in turn shot his aunt a stern look.

“Sorry, sorry” she shook her head taking Marinette's hands in her own.

“You must stay for dinner” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t impose i just have to help Adrien tend to something in his room” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. Marinette and him had never discussed such a thing. There was nothing in his room that needed tending to, except for their breakup that is. 

His aunt also raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was that was wrong with her room. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be in and out in less than an hour,” Marinette reassured her before looking back at Adrien and gracing him a wink. 

“Right well, don’t be a stranger” she said finally, ushering the kids into the dining room as she waved a hand at the departing young adults.

Adrien looked at Marinette curiously. 

“What did you want me to say?” Her tone was tense, as if this was the last place she wanted to be right now. Adrien wouldn’t blame her if it was.

Marinette followed behind Adrien as he ventured to the guest room, letting her in first as she slouched on the side of his bed.

She sighed and looked up at him, he still hadn’t moved from his position.

“Do you want me to explain?” He asked.

“Explain what? You left me with a ring in my hand and never spoke to me again” her voice tricked him for a split second into thinking it didn’t bother her, but her bright blue eyes were too telling. They held the pain, the heartache, the memories. The experience he put her through.

Adrien joined her on the bed. “I never called because I wanted you to move on without me.” He said after a moment.

Marinette barely flinched, her eyes stung with the urge to cry but she held herself together pretty well. 

“I was scared, terrified even. I didn't think that I was good for you. I thought I’d only end up putting you through more gradual pain by staying with you. So I left.” 

Marinette scoffed looking away. “God Adrien you’re not the first person to be scared of commitment.” 

“I know”

“So why is it that, you stayed with me all those years knowing that you wouldn’t marry me huh? Why is it that you chose the night of my proposal to finally let me know that you’d lost interest in a future with me a long time ago? Why did you leave me there with no explanation?” Marinette was crying now, her breath heaving as she tried to control the stream of hot tears staining her face. She was on her feet now, pacing the floor as she asked Adrien all the questions she had been holding in for so long.

Adrien stood, facing Marinette.

“I stayed with you all those years because I loved you. I loved you to death Marinette, it actually scared me how much you meant to me. I am a mess, I lose control. I wouldn’t have made a good husband and I knew you deserved better than me. No one will ever be good enough for you Marinette, and I knew there was someone out there who maybe would come closer than I would. I never lost interest in a future with you, I just lost faith in myself. I realized I could never be the partner you deserved by your side so I made the decision for you. I couldn’t tell you that because I couldn't even tell myself that. Having to admit that you are not fit to love the one person who deserves it more than anyone else in the world is not easy.” 

Marinette stepped back, looking up at Adrien in what could only be described as shock.

“Why would you ever think that” she breathed, if Adrien hadn’t been so focused on her reaction he would’ve missed her statement. It was loud in weight but quiet in volume. 

“Because it’s true” 

Adrien’s breath was shaky and his eyes were stinging but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Marinette.

She stood trying to figure out how to protest, but countering something that broke them apart is hard.

“Adrien you never were anything less than an amazing partner, since we were fourteen years old.” She finally stated.

“What if I ended up changing, I couldn’t risk hurting you Marinette”

“But you did, more than you could’ve if you had stayed” 

“I was scared, scared I’d pull you down with me. Scared I’d ruin the one thing that meant the most to me in this world”

“And what’s that Adrien a good relationship?” 

“No, you.” 

Marinette was silent for a while, processing why it was that he left her that way. 

“It’s not an excuse, it's an explanation” he said, in case she thought he just needed a reason to say.

“I’m so sorry Marinette, I don’t think you’ll ever comprehend how much.”

“I believe you’re sorry Adrien, but this doesn’t change anything.” 

Adrien knew that already, he knew that the moment he walked away there wasn’t going back. He left and she accepted that, she may know why now but that doesn’t change the fact that he did leave. 

Marinette caught her breath on a muffled cry. “I just miss you” 

“I miss you too”

“So why can’t it just be like it used to be, for now. I’m only here for a few days, let’s just forget everything and be with each other.” Marinette’s hands were flying in multiple directions as she articulated her sentence, closing in on Adrien until their noses were inches apart. 

Adrien clutched her hand in his and smiled warmly. 

“Okay” 

And it always leads to you in my hometown

“I know Alya but it’s basically tradition now” Marinette chartered, sending a last text to Adrien as she slipped into her red coat.

“Girl this Christmas fling thing has to stop” Alya scoffed at her best friend from the comfort of the couch.

“Alya It’s Christmas, it’s an escape from our families and it’s nice to feel loved even if it’s just for a weekend” 

“Mari if you like it so much just get back together”

“Look i never asked but he said he’s worried he’s going to ruin the relationship and that’s why he left so this no strings attached thing works well for both of us”

“Tell me how does this work well for you again” 

“Because there’s three days a year I don’t have to spend missing him” Marinette called out as she left Alya and Nino’s apartment. Sighing as she leaned against the now closed door.

‘This is fine, it works, I’m happy’ she told herself before skipping into the elevator to meet Adrien. 

I parkеd my car right between the Methodist  
And thе school that used to be ours

“Are you going already?” Marinette asked, pulling up outside their old high school. 

Adrien stood by the steps ,leaning against the wall to keep his balance, the snow falling was decorating the hat atop his head that Marinette had knit him years ago. She warmed under the memory. 

“Yeah, big meeting for the company and the fact that Christmas was yesterday doesn’t seem to be enough of a reason to get out of it so” 

Marinette was close to him now, slowly being covered in snow herself, she buried her hands in her pockets, shivering slightly before Adrien wrapped her up in a hug, rubbing her back to keep her warm. His chin resting on top of her head. 

She sighed, she hated this but she’d never say anything. She hated that she only saw him occasionally and that he was so okay with them not being together. She hated that after all this time she still loved him and was stuck in this endless cycle. The other part of her not wanting to leave that cycle. 

Marinette lifted her hand, blue eyes meeting green as she tried telling a story through her facial expressions. 

Adrien's hand reached her head, his thumb gliding over her cheek.

“I’m sorry” he said ,kissing the tip of her nose before waving goodbye and getting into his car to the airport. 

It was always like this, they’d both leave, go back to their normal lives and then come back here; the place they grew up and they’re together for the weekend before reality sinks in again. Despite Marinette hating it, she wouldn’t let it go.

The holidays linger like bad perfume  
You can run, but only so far

Adrien tried his best to forget about Marinette , January was an exception. He let himself bask in the memory until the year had to start. 

However no matter how damn hard he tried she would refuse to leave his head. He thought maybe the further he travelled from Paris the easier it would be to forget about her, or at least not think about her constantly until he saw her again.

But it never worked, their meetings lingered. The feeling of Christmas staying with him wherever he went. Marinette was with him wherever he went. 

He could only do so much, say so much. Admit so much..

So instead Adrien spent the year waiting and waiting and waiting until the snow would start to fall again and the lights would twinkle again. 

I escaped it too, remember how you watched me leave

A part of his mind would remind him from time to time that the thing he was so desperate to get back to was once the only thing he wanted to escape from. 

She had to watch him leave her there, without an explanation, without a goodbye. God they had been waltzing hand in hand minutes prior. 

Adrien wouldn’t let himself forget it. Marinette told him to repeatedly but it was no use.

He’d be spending the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. 

But if it's okay with you, it's okay with me

“Marinette” Adrien whispered into her hair. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck. 

She groaned in response, not happy about how she had been awoken. 

“You have your meeting this morning” he said softly, kissing her forehead. 

Marinette simply wrapped her arms tighter around his frame, signifying she would not be moving anytime soon. 

“It's not the season for this Mari” he joked, though a part of him waited nervously for her reaction. 

He was right, it was May, they never ‘acted like a couple’ unless it was Christmas. It was like an unspoken agreement.

Marinette happened to be visiting Adrien’s design label to submit some designs for the summer line she was taking part in. Adrien had spotted her from another office and offered his place for the night considering the reviews on the inn that Marinette had rented a room in were… questionable.

That was it, a friendly gesture. A friend helping another friend out. He had a guest room, she could use that for the few days she was here. That was the plan.

When was the last time anything went to plan again?

Adrien had been in his room, reading some article on his phone when Marinette slowly opened his door. 

“Mari?” biting back the smile that was threatening to show itself.

“I uh, it’s-“ she started, stepping in slowly. 

Adrien tilted his head slightly in confusion. Watching her seemingly trembling frame. “Something wrong?” 

Marinette's eyes were fixed on her feet, her hands twiddling small patterns together. “It’s kinda lonely” 

“Well, you can stay in here if you’d like” 

“Are you sure?” Marinette's head snapped up in a motion that couldn’t be comfortable but it looked like she very much did not care about that at this moment.

“if it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me” 

Marinette shut the door giddily before crashing into Adrien's massive bed. Sitting beside him with a bright smile on her face. 

Adrien’s expression softened, Marinette's blue eyes sparking under the soft lighting of his bedroom. 

Raising a hesitant hand he cupped her cheek in his hand, she leaned into the motion. 

Marinette then shuffled into the covers, wrapping her arms around Adrien's torso and resting her head on his chest. She sighed contently in the warmth of his embrace and he followed suit. Wrapped his arms around her petite body squeezing tightly. 

Now, Adrien lay in the warmth of the morning. The sun streaming through his thin curtains with Marinette still cuddled up beside him.

Not one part of him regretted a thing, he didn’t want to move. Not just today he never did. He didn’t want to just go back to an occasional hook up, he wanted this. 

Then his memory pulled him back, he had this before. everything. 

and he’d thrown it away. 

We could call it even  
You could call me babe for the weekend  
'Tis the damn season, write this down

“Adrien come on seriously”

“What?” he whined, looking at Mari with the best puppy eyes he could muster. 

“it’s not bad” 

“Marinette you laughed” 

“I giggled. I didn’t laugh,” she huffed.

“what's that supposed to mean” 

“a laugh is like saying: you kinda look ridiculous right now. a giggle is like: you’re cute but i don’t wanna admit that right now”

“Mari”

“yes”

“you just admitted i’m cute” 

“shut up” 

-

“Write this down” she ordered with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

“Why?” 

“Because it’s easier to remember when it’s written” 

‘But if it’s written it’s final’ Adrien argued with himself as he touched pen to paper. 

adrien and marinette - agreement

We can be a couple around the holiday season, so long as both parties involved are staying at their respective families for christmas.

It is strictly friends the rest of the year 

signed : 

“Why is it so… formal?” Adrien asked, looking up at Marinette who had told him to write her words down word for word. 

“Because it needs to be an adult agreement Adrien” Marinette pressed. 

“Why?”

“Because unless I have this I may consider going back to whatever we were before and i can’t do that” 

Adrien's heart twisted, he was sure there was a strong force trying to suffocate it deep within him. 

“Would that be such a bad thing” he tried, it was a long shot but he really had nothing to lose. 

“You don’t know what I was like,” she whispered.

Adrien felt himself gasp under his breath. She was right, he didn’t know what it was like for her for those two years. He knew he had hurt her but what were the repercussions of his actions? 

“I’ve signed it,” he said, suddenly handing the paper to an all too quiet Marinette. 

She took it with a small smile, a grateful one. This ‘contract’ thing while ever childish was something Marinette needed. 

Marinette wasn’t going to let herself slip into his arms unless she was fully ready to forgive him. If this would keep her from falling victim too quickly then he’d aid her. 

I'm stayin' at my parents' house  
And the road not taken looks real good now

Marinette had taught Adrien to bake on multiple occasions, but not once had she taught him how to sew. 

Today seemed like a perfectly good day to do that.

Marinette had a christmas eve party the following evening and was touching up her dress. Adrien had spent the night and refused to leave insisting that he wouldn’t get to see her much tomorrow and deserved to make up the time with her now.

Adrien growing ever curious of her craft decided to attempt stitching something into some scrap fabric.

Let's just say that did not end well, Marinette had bandaged him up three times before she confiscated his things.

So he watched her in awe, seeing the way her hands so effortlessly moved across the dress, finding imperfections and mending them instantly. It was a stark difference from the little projects she’d do when she was younger. His mind wandered to those times. times when he’d sneak out of his house just to see her, to sit with his head in his hands watching his classmate complete her designs. He’d felt so happy, so warm, so loved. He still did, whenever he was around Marinette there were only feelings of home. 

-

“You look amazing girl don’t worry” Alya assured her as she noticed her friend’s worrisome expression in the mirror. 

“Yeah, i’m just nervous” 

“Why ?” 

“I don't know, I mean there’s a lot of people and I'm still missing that someone on my arm walking me in you know” Marinette sighed, it had officially been five whole years since that night, she still missed him walking her into big parties like this. Rubbing circles on her hand to make sure her nerves steadied . He’d always make sure to swing in and out of conversation if she asked, now it was a lot harder.

“Come one you’re going to be late” Alya extended a hand in fun and Marinette took it with a polite but forced smile. 

They walked downstairs, Marinette's heels leaving little indents in the blue carpet steps. She kissed her maman and papa goodbye before hugging Alya who was going to stay at marinettes until she came home. 

When Marinette opened the door to the bakery her jaw dropped. 

Standing before her was none other than the boy she had just been missing, resting on his car with a small bouquet in his hands.

“May I escort you to the ball m’lady?” he bowed with a smirk and Marinette burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Absolutely your grace” 

Curtsying and allowing him to kiss her knuckles. Her heart beat practically doubling in speed. She wasn’t so sure that Adrien couldn’t see her heart leaping out of her chest. Her cheeks grew hot as she took in his tousled hair and bright green eyes. 

“You’re breathtaking” 

His comment was in a very different tone from his previous teases. He was sickeningly sincere. His face full of adoration, a pink flush adorning his sharp features as he gazed into her eyes.

Marinette hadn’t responded outside of a small gasp and eyes of wonder, but that seemed to be all he needed. 

He then opened the passenger seat of his car allowing her to slide in. 

Once they were on the road and Marinette had composed herself. She willed her tongue to ask the question bubbling inside her. 

“How’d you get on the invite list?” 

“I have my connections, Mari” he graced her with a quick glance accompanied by a wink before turning his eyes back to the road. 

Time flies, messy as the mud on your truck tires

Marinette had spent so long with Adrien that she sometimes forgot just how long. It was nearing six years since she’d almost started something more serious with him and it barely felt like six months. 

Partially because they only lasted two years before occasionally falling back into old patterns.

But those occasions were so scarce, so seldom. Marinette knew it was for the best. she kept telling herself it was. 

But every damn Christmas it was a few days of bliss, of home. Before returning to the nightmarish life she led now. Free from late night cuddles and forehead kisses. A life she’d much like to depart from. 

-

All Adrien wanted was to figure out just how long it would be before he cracked and told Marinette he couldn’t bear another weekend romance, another holiday affair. He couldn’t do it anymore, he wanted Marinette to be his all year round. 

However he wasn't in the place to determine when she’d be ready, if she ever would be. It was hard to say. 

Now I'm missing your smile, hear me out  
We could just ride around

Adrien was positive he was going insane. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t seen Marinette in two months. 

But dear god, he needed her out of his head.

Every woman who even remotely resembled her caught his attention in excitement for a moment. He could see her face everywhere, her smile, everywhere.

No matter where he went she was there. 

And the road not taken looks real good now  
And it always leads to you in my hometown

Marinette found herself staring. She hadn’t meant to. He was just so intent, catching up with a colleague. 

He hadn’t noticed her entrance and was blissfully unaware of the fact that she was here to sort something out for her fashion line. 

His blonde hair falling over his forehead, the sun drifting over his features highlighting his strong jawline and the collar of his white shirt. 

Marinette felt a familiar heat rising to her cheeks. She wasn’t fourteen anymore she wasn’t going to blush just at the sight of someone. Yet she did.

A manager signaled for Marinette to follow her and she did, her heels clicking on the tile floor and she turned the corner, passing Adrien’s empty office Marinette smiled, knowing she’d be passing it on her way back and he’d most likely be back in his office by then. 

Marinette took down all the notes the head designer had, little adjustments here and there but overall they were impressed with her progress. Marinette held her head high, leaving the office more determined and excited than she had been about a project in months. 

She rounded a corner, letting her bun loose so her ponytail could bounce with her steps. She reached Adrien's office.

Her heart stopped.

The entrance to the room being made of glass did not leave much to the imagination. Something Marinette was dying for right about now.

A woman was seated on Adrien's desk, she was tugging at the buttons on his shirt, very obviously flirting with him. Marinette couldn’t bring herself to look at his expression, afraid she’d find he was comfortable. Like he was used to this kind of attention around his office.

Why wouldn’t he be? He was a single man aside from the occasional fling with her. He was free to do what he pleased. So why did it hurt so much?

Marinette hadn’t realized how long she had been standing there, watching as the woman raised a hand to run her fingers through his hair. 

She bit back any comment she wanted to shout and concealed herself a little more. 

That's when she heard a chair slide out from under the desk. 

“I said no, repeatedly.” his voice was stern. Marinette couldn’t recall the last time she had heard his voice raised so much. Perhaps it was the last time he’d spoken to his father. 

That's when Marinette took her leave, stepping out and making her brisk walk out, she could’ve slipped out unnoticed and pretended she saw nothing, but her clumsy nature wouldn’t have it. 

Her heel caught on a pebble that had fallen from a plant pot and she tripped, banging her knee. 

She groaned clutching her knee as she heard loud footsteps echoing behind her. 

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, now standing before her. 

“I'm fine,” she muttered quickly before stepping up and bolting for the door, she thought she’d escaped when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. She turned with the bravest expression she could muster hoping he could see through the pain in her eyes.

“You saw,” he stated. 

She nodded.

He sighed and pressed two fingers between the bridge of his nose. “I told her to back off, it wasn’t anything I promise you I was backing away the whole time” 

“I believe you,” Marinette smiled ,trying her best to be genuine.

She did believe him, based on his comment earlier she knew he wasn’t comfortable. If anything she was upset that she let herself get mad in the first place. This was her past, he was her past. 

Sometimes it was a hard thing to remember. 

Marinette removed his hand from her wrist and interlaced their fingers.

“You’re single Adrien, how could I be mad?” 

“I don’t want to be” 

“Adrien you know i’m not-“

“I know Mari, and I live with the regret of my actions every day” 

“I’m sorry” 

“Why are you apologizing? I wouldn’t take me back either”

“It’s not that” her eyes met the floor once again.

“What is it then?” he cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

“I can't make you promise yourself into something that tortures you, I couldn't do that to you Adrien. If your doubts are still anywhere in that head of yours then you’re not ready, and I’m not ready to watch you try to fix something that you don’t have the strength to” 

With a final squeeze to his hand she departed the office, unsure of the next time she’d see Adrien. thankful that she wasn’t itching for it to be soon. 

Sleep in half the day just for old times' sake  
I won't ask you to wait if you don't ask me to stay

Adrien watched Marinette from his position on her bed, she was in his arms just where she always found herself. The sun was spilling in again. Her freckles illuminating in the morning glow. her hair loose and settling on her shoulders. 

Adrien didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone as beautiful as Marinette. Something so mesmerizing about her button noise and bluish black hair. He could spend hours just counting her freckles, little constellations that dotted her entire body. 

His lips creased into a fond smile. This was his favorite thing to do with Marinette, sitting in each other’s arms on a lazy sunday, they rarely left their pyjamas, lounging around. They'd watch some anime or bake. anything from simple sunday’s to grand party’s with Marinette felt the same. She managed to make everything in Adrien's world bright. 

Then with a brutal shock to reality he remembered he had a flight to catch.

He carefully removed himself from a protesting Marinette and began gathering his things. Stuffing it all into his carry on. Not paying too much attention to Marinette's sprawled position as she stretched out her muscles. 

She sat up abruptly. “What are you doing?” her tone was panicked. 

“Packing?” slightly mocking, she knew he was leaving today. He mentioned it last night, maybe she’d forgotten. 

She sank back into the plush cushions with a sigh. “Oh. ” 

Adrien stopped, trying to decipher what exactly was going on in her head.

He set his half packed bag down and crawled back into bed. Pulling Marinette close again with a small kiss to her head. 

“I can't ask you to stay” she mumbled, and Adrien pretended he hadn’t heard her. Sensing her regret. 

“What’d you say?” he wasn’t great at acting but judging by Marinette's relieved expression it had fooled her. 

“How long can you stay?” she corrected, he smiled knowing what she had initially said. Even if she had never intended on the words leaving her lips. 

Marinette spared a glance at Marinette's clock. “I can spare twenty minutes but i have go to- hmph” 

He was cut off by Marinette's lips grasping his own. She let her fingers trail up to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her as she teased the ends of his hair. Adrien's hands found her waist, pulling her in tightly as he leaned into the kiss. 

Adrien found it strange how much an action could say without the aid of words. They kissed for what felt like a short amount of time but knowing the way time passed with Marinette he wouldn’t place bets on it. 

“I have to go,” he said in between kisses. 

“The plane can wait, kisses” was all Marinette said before meeting their lips once again. 

Marinette felt Adrien smile in amusement against her lips and she pulled away, faking an offended expression. 

She bit back a laugh as she watched Adrien’s face fall. 

“I’m- I’m sorry I just admire your enthusiasm but I have to get going” he was nervous, his hand climbed to the back of his neck. Glancing to the side anxiously. 

Marinette knew she shouldn’t continue her little charade but she enjoyed teasing him a little too much. So she stood and stormed out of her room dramatically. 

Giggling as Adrien scrambled to finish packing and follow her into her kitchen. 

“Get out” she said, her tone was so strict she was even surprised at herself. 

He hung his head and turned for the door, probably feeling bad that he’d smiled. Marinette pitied him ,but figured her plan would suffice in cheering him up. 

Once his back was to the still open door she made a run for it. Leaping onto his back, wrapped her arms around his neck. His reflexes kicked in as he dropped his case to instinctively wrap his hands around her legs in support of her on his back. 

He coughed through a hearty laugh. “What are you doing Mari?” 

She slid off, shocked at the slightly disappointed expression that adorned his adorably flushed face. She closed the distance between them, letting her eyes flutter closed as she kissed him sincerely. A kiss that simply said ‘I love you’. 

So I'll go back to L.A. and the so-called friends  
Who'll write books about me, if I ever make it  
And wonder about the only soul who can tell which smiles I'm fakin'

“Yes I know, yes that’s all fine. Of course, anytime. thank you, good day sir” Adrien sighed, tossing his phone onto his desk. Running his hands through his hair with a groan. 

He hated this job. 

“Adrien” a sweet voice called from outside his office. 

“Yes, Rose please come in.” His hand gesturing to the couch at his back wall. 

She obliged sitting nervously. 

“How can I help you?” 

“Oh right uh, Juleka and I are having a baby shower, you know for our surrogate it’s a last minute thing, just a small gathering at our place tonight nothing too fancy or anything and uh i was wondering if you wanted to come. Not as my boss but as a friend. I know we’re not as close as we used to be but Juleka and I would love it if you could make an appearance. Some of your friends from around the office will be there and if you’re uncomfortable you can leave we won’t be upset” Rose rambled, and Adrien smiled. It was a sweet offer, and he was truly so happy for Rose and Juleka, they’d been married now three years and it was a wonderful thing to see them having a child now too. 

“Aren’t baby showers a um, woman’s event” he mused, Rose giggled slightly. 

“There’ll be plenty of men there don’t fret” she assured him with kind eyes. 

He pondered on it for a moment before a question dawned on him. 

“Marinette wouldn’t happen to be on the guest list would she?” hiding his smirk. 

Rose looked like a deer caught in headlights. Adrien knew Marinette was still friends with all of the gang from high school. She was a bridesmaid at Rose and Juleka’s wedding if he was remembering correctly. He had watched her sew her dress on one of his occasional fling visits if that’s what you would call them. 

“Don’t tell her I told you, but.…” Rose paused, seemingly having a silent debate to herself about whether or not she’d be able to live with herself after telling someone else’s secret. Adrien almost laughed under the circumstances considering the lie was probably something comedicaly small. 

“She asked me to invite you, since I work here” her voice was small, something Adrien could confidently compare to a wind chime. 

“Well then I will most definitely be there” he smiled brightly, shooting her a secured glance as she took her leave. 

Letting his head fall against the headrest of his leather office chair he sighed. Memories swirling in his head of Marinette; specifically the day he’d gotten the job here. It had taken him so long to get qualified and he had been so extremely excited to finally work there. She had smothered him with kisses and looked at him as if she was the proudest a person could ever be for another. Sometimes her glances said nothing but ‘how did I get so lucky’ to which Adrien would scowl, as if she was the lucky one. 

With his mind in a lovesick daze he took his leave. Informing his secretary that he’d be heading out early. 

-

Adrien (as expected) was the only man there.

Was that bothering him in the slightest? No.

He was sitting right beside Marinette, her hand was clasped in his own ,her finger gracing his in little movements. 

He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. The whole evening was perfectly summed up in the word adorable. Juleka and Rose played fun party games and tended to their new found friend. They’d even announced at the end of the evening that they were expecting twins. 

He watched as Marinette made friendly conversation, being captured by her laugh and her genuine smile. She radiated kindness and everything about her was so welcoming. He loved her, more than he’s ever loved anyone else in his entire life. He'd always loved her, he never stopped loving her, he just started to doubt himself. Pushing her away like she meant nothing to him, when in reality it was just the opposite. It wasn’t that he didn’t care enough, he cared too much. So much so that he felt he was to save her from him. 

Marinette must’ve caught onto his hidden doubts as she squeezed his hand dragging his eyes to her own. He plastered a fake smile on, he really shouldn’t be upset at such an event. He just hated that he couldn’t move past his issues and be with her, without worrying about fucking everything up. He’d done that before, he couldn’t risk doing it again. No matter how painfully bad he wanted to. 

“Hey.” She whispered. 

He forced himself to look at her. “I'm sorry,” his voice shook with threatening tears. 

“Come on” she said without hesitation, pulling him into Rose and Juleka’s new nursery, shutting the door to give them some privacy. 

“Marinette I’m okay I promise” 

She responded with a simple deadpan expression, communicating that she wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. 

“I-“ he started, but paused as he noticed Marinette's lips part in awe, he turned to see what had caught her attention. It was a crib. 

Situated in front of a huge window, the stars and moon glowing through the thick glass. 

She seemed mesmerized, stepping into the room further. Resting her hands on the rim of the crib ,looking down at the soft blankets that lay in the bed. 

Her expression softened, eyes full of wonder like she was looking at an actual baby. 

Adrien's heart sunk, he had come in here to tell her that he was sorry his mind wouldn’t permit him to get back to something it pained him to be away from. 

Now watching as she stood over a crib, time was passing by like flashes of light. Marinette wanted to be married, she wanted a family. She wanted all that with him. 

“I can’t keep doing this to you” 

Marinette looked up, clearly confused by his statement. 

“You want a husband Mari, a family. You want your dreams and they’re all in reach the only thing that’s stopping you is me” He tried to ignore the tear that wetted his left cheek but it was no use for Marinette had already gripped his face to wipe the tear gently with her thumb. 

She paused for a moment. Pulling him into a tight hug immediately afterwards. 

‘When are you going to realize that I don't want a ‘life’ with someone. I want a life with you, Adrien, and if you’re not ready for that yet then I can’t force you to be.” Her head buried further into his neck.

He pulled away to look at her, to find her expression completely devoid of waver. She was being serious. 

“I don’t want to wait but, I’m not going to mess this up again” 

“I don’t want you unless you’re ready” 

“You deserve better than me Mari” his smile returned. 

“Don’t speak of such nonsense” she swatted his chest in good fun.

“One day I promise,” he said, resting his head against hers. 

She sighed contentedly. 

“one day” 

-

It had been a week. One week. Seven days. 168 hours, and not a single minute had his brain been free of Marinette. He was cursed. 

He was so sick of being polite to people he positively despised, filling out forms for things he didn’t even want to take part in. Going home to his empty, cold house. Marinette's house was never cold. 

God how he wished he could have a house with her, maybe they would someday. 

Adrien found it funny when people from work would act like his friends. They were nowhere near friends. acquaintances was pushing it as a title he’d settle for them. 

His mind wouldn’t relieve him from the one person in the world who could detect his fake smiles from his real ones. It was a skill she’d always had perfected. 

And the heart I know I'm breakin' is my own  
To leave the warmest bed I've ever known

Everytime she left the warmth of his embrace, her heart protested, her head sometimes too. 

She felt herself feeling like the day after the break up everytime she felt the cold air standing up at the edge of his bed in his shirt. She’d kneel down so their noses were touching and let him know she was leaving and he’d groan just as Marinette did internally. 

She didn’t have to go, but she did. she always willed herself to leave. Attempting to save her from a big problem. That plan had failed miserably. Falling back in love with him was about the last thing Marinette wanted. 

But by the way she reacted you would’ve sworn it was her plan all along. 

She loved smiling against his lips, she loved teasing him, she loved cooking with him, dancing with him, singing with him, stargazing with him, everything she did with Adrien sent her heart into an absolute frenzy. 

But this was a fling until further notice and she was stubborn enough to remind herself of that every damn day if she had to. 

We could call it even  
Even though I'm leavin'  
And I'll be yours for the weekend  
'Tis the damn season

“I have to say I do love holiday traditions,” Adrien watched Marinette set a tray of sugar cookies into the oven from his spot on her couch. 

“Oh? what might your favorite be?” slouching beside him with a kiss to his cheek. 

“Spending them with you” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought of it. feedback is what keeps me motivated and updating more often so give me your thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i’d love to hear your thoughts in the comments <3


End file.
